Sins of the Father
by Jedi Slayer Kimmy
Summary: : Willow discovers a secret to her past that involves one of the Angel Investigations team. Everyone one else finds out that Willow isn’t exactly who she claims to be. Will it tear the Slayerettes and AI crew apart? AU
1. The Discovery

Title: Sins of the Father  
  
Author: Jedi Slayer Kimmy (angel_w_bite@hotmail.com)  
  
Disclaimer: These characters belong to lord Jossie and the Mutant Enemy Crew, UPN, and lots of other network people that make a bucket load of cash.  
  
Summary: Willow discovers a secret to her past that involves one of the Angel Investigations team. Everyone one else finds out that Willow isn't exactly who she claims to be. Will it tear the Slayerettes and AI crew apart? AU  
  
Author's Note: Don't hurt me I'm just a poor Australian Uni student. I have been reading fics for about five years now but this is my first foray into the fic writing business, so be critical yet gentle to my poor writer's ego. The idea for this story came from one of the brainstorming sessions between my best friend Josh and I. We write a few words on a piece of paper and let our imaginations take it from there. If the story sucks blame Josh, LOL. Please read and review.  
  
Part 1 - The Discovery  
  
Willow sighed as she got out of bed this morning, it was October 2nd. It was thirteen years ago that she arrived in Sunnydale, clutching her suitcase while Angel held her hand. Tears coursed down both of their faces as Angel went to ring the door bell.  
  
That would begin a new chapter in her life. The day the door shut on her life as a slayer's child. Her mother wouldn't be coming home anymore. She wouldn't open the door to the sight of little Willow playing 'Vampires and Slayers' with Angel when in reality she should have been in bed hours ago. She wouldn't be hearing the sweet Spanish lullaby that her mother would sing to her or her sister as she was tucking them in bed. She wouldn't even see her little sister's smiling face for the toddler was kidnapped by a rogue element within the watcher's council.  
  
She felt again like the lost five year old that entered this house. Her mother's sister, Sheila, and her husband, Ira, had kindly taken her in and adopted her.  
  
On this day the memories of her young mother flood over her. She will never forget her mother's face because she has been cursed to carry it as her own. The only difference between her mother Isabella, and her was that she was blessed with soulful brown eyes, while her mother's eyes were deep pools of blue.  
  
She walks over to the wardrobe and pulls out the old black trunk that rests in a dark corner. In it contains all of the memories that she has of her mother. The ornate diamond encrusted cross that her mother gave her for communion. It would be pretty weird if the neighbours caught her wearing a crucifix when Ira is a prominent figure of the Jewish community.  
  
"Yeah, that would be easy to explain."  
  
At the bottom of the trunk lies her mother's diary. Every time she picks it she flinches and throws it back in the trunk like its red leather binding scolds her small hand. "Just pick it up and read it Willow it's not going to bite you."  
  
She picked it up and began to read.  
  
November 10, 1980  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
Happy 14th Birthday to me. I was accosted by some British Guy in the library today who told me that he was going to show me my destiny. So I ended up sitting in a graveyard with a wooden stick in my hand. Great Destiny! Then a vampire crawls out of a grave and attacks me. The stuffy Brit tells me that I should but the stick through its heart and then it turned into dust. After I got over the shock that vampires are real he filled me in on the destiny biz. In every generation there is a chosen one. She will stand against the vampires, demons and the forces of darkness. She is the slayer. Well technically I am the slayer.  
  
Willow continued to flick through the journal until she found an entry that was dated on her birthday.  
  
February 7th, 1982 It's weird sitting here holding little Willow's hand. I feel like a child myself and now I have the responsibility of raising one. Angel keeps looking at her and smiling. He has been a great friend to me the last couple of years.  
  
My watcher introduced us about a week after I started training. Mr Giles said that he was helping Angel throughout a difficult period. Who would of thought of a vampire with a soul? Angel is really great. He spars with me and tells me all about his life, and his undead life. I tried teaching him a Spanish song that my mother taught me, but it turns out that the handsome vampire can't really carry a tune.  
  
My father was killed by a vampire over nine months ago. I sought comfort from anotherand that's how I ended up with my Willow. Angel is holding her now and what a pair they make. The knowledge that he can never be a real father to her hurts him and me. He is confined to the night, a world of darkness that he wants me to keep Willow away from. It hurts us both that he won't be able to raise her like a father should and it hurts him even more that she will never know that her father is a vampire, that she is Angel's child.  
  
"I think you just told me mum."  
  
Part 2 - The Confrontation  
  
"Hey Will what's with the suitcase?" said Buffy.  
  
"Hiya Buffy. I've got to go out of town for a couple of days."  
  
"What's going on?"  
  
"Family thing out of town tell Xander I'll be back in time to help him with his paper." "I think that our college boy will be ringing you up every five minutes. Ever since he enrolled and Sunnydale U he has been like a man possessed with the studying."  
  
Buffy turns around and notices that she has been talking to herself and the front door is open.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
"Hey Cordy, do you know where the Robinson file is?"  
  
"Was that the disappearing kid file or the scaly green demon file?" 


	2. The Confrontation

Part 2 - The Confrontation  
  
A/N: Thanks for the positive reviews. I changed the format a little so that it's easier to read. Please R&R. I need a few beta readers if anyone is interested in the job just pass along an e-mail.  
  
Buffy: "Hey Will what's with the suitcase?"  
  
Willow: "Hiya Buffy. I've got to go out of town for a couple of days."  
  
Buffy: "What's going on?"  
  
Willow: "Family thing out of town, tell Xander I'll be back in time to help him with his paper."  
  
Buffy: "I think that our college boy will be ringing you up every five minutes. Ever since he enrolled and Sunnydale U he has been like a man possessed with the studying."  
  
Buffy turns around and notices that she has been talking to herself and the front door is open.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Angel: "Hey Cordy, do you know where the Robinson file is?"  
  
Cordelia: "Would that happen to be the case that we finished yesterday?"  
  
Angel: "Right, scaly demon file. Sorry about that."  
  
Cordelia: "You know you are acting a little strange today Angel. Wanna talk about it?"  
  
Angel: "Not really. I'll be in my office if you need me."  
  
Cordelia: "Ok"  
  
At this moment the door opens to reveal a rather angry Willow.  
  
Cordelia: "Hello Willow".  
  
Willow: "Hey Cordy, Angel." she replied curtly.  
  
Willow: "May I talk to you in private Angel."  
  
Angel: "Sure just go through there and take a seat."  
  
Cordelia: "What's with the bitchy witchy."  
  
Angel: "I don't know Cordy, but I'm going to find out."  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Angel enters the office and shuts the door behind him.  
  
Angel: "So you wanna talk about it or do I have to guess why you're acting like this?"  
  
Willow: "Gee dad it thought it would be obvious?"  
  
Angel: "How did you find out?"  
  
Angel looks at Willow with a look of shock and surprise.  
  
Willow: "Mum apparently kept a very informative diary. It would have been nicer if one of my parents had actually told me to my face. How would you feel to find out secrets that have been buried for twenty years?"  
  
Angel: "I know you are very hurt and angry about this. But you've got to understand that it was our choice. We thought that you would be safer if you didn't know. We both had enemies that would do anything to get their hands on you. Your mother was a slayer, not to mention a natural witch and I'm a vampire. Like it or not that is a pretty formidable combination. You know what you were capable of, and what you are capable of today. Did you know any other kids that could slay three vampires in under a minute? Or that could teleport themselves throughout the house? That's why the watcher's council stole your sister. They thought that she was you."  
  
Willow: "Was my sister your child?"  
  
Angel: "Yes, little Isabella was mine, but she didn't display any of your abilities.  
  
Willow: "I miss her. I don't even remember much about her, except the necklace that she wore around her neck. I remember mum bought it for her because Bella was totally obsessed with cats. She would meow around the house and drink her milk out of a bowl on the floor.  
  
They both share a laugh over the memory before being washed over with despair at their current situation.  
  
Angel: "I tried so hard to find her. I tracked her down to a little town in Boston a few years ago but she had already gone."  
  
Willow: "How did you know that it was her?"  
  
Angel: "Whoever had her made her leave her stuffed blue cat behind. She wouldn't go anywhere without it."  
  
Willow: "Do you ever think that we will be together again?"  
  
Angel: "Every night I hope that we will be family again. But we will never me a complete family with your mother gone. I just wish that I knew if she was alright. Thirteen years is a long time to worry about someone.  
  
Willow: "You didn't love mum did you?"  
  
Angel: "Of course I did. She was the only woman I ever loved until Buffy."  
  
Willow: "But you never lost your soul."  
  
Angel: "Your mother cast a spell on me that bound our souls together. When she died the spell was broken."  
  
Willow: "I better go this is a lot to take in right now."  
  
Angel gets up and puts a hand on her shoulder.  
  
Angel: "Please, stay here at the hotel for a while. There are still a lot of things that need to be sorted out."  
  
Willow: "The first thing being what are we going to tell everyone?"  
  
Angel: "I just don't know."  
  
********************************************************************* Sorry to leave it there guys but I have a lot of homework to do over the weekend. I'll try to have the next chapter out by Monday. This is really Sunday for all you non Australian readers.  
  
Kim 


	3. The Announcement

Title: Sins of the Father  
  
Author: Jedi Slayer Kimmy (angel_w_bite@hotmail.com)  
  
Disclaimer: These characters belong to Joss, UPN, and lots of other network people that make a bucket load of cash.  
  
Summary: Willow discovers a secret to her past that involves one of the Angel Investigations team. Everyone one else finds out that Willow isn't exactly who she claims to be. Will it tear the Slayerettes and AI crew apart? AU  
  
Author's note: I'd just like to apologize for taking so long to get this out. I've got four essays to write for uni and I'm studying for an exam, all while under the influence of a fever.  
  
I'd just like to say thank you for everyone who reviewed. I thrive on kind words and any honest criticism that will help my writing get better. I submitted this story to my writer's workshop and the overwhelming response from the workshop and a few reviews that I've had is to change the format back to how it appeared in the first part. I'd like to give a shout out to a very observant reader, who picked up on a couple of clues and has worked out where this story is going.  
  
Please R & R. I know you can all find the button! : )  
  
Kim  
  
Part 3 - The Announcement  
  
It was early in the morning when Willow woke up. The green light of the alarm clock telling her that sleep would come no more on this night.  
  
She would usually take a walk when insomnia struck, but the streets of Los Angeles were as unfriendly to her as the streets of Sunnydale had been many years ago. She just had to keep her mind busy. Maybe going down to the office and playing around with the computer. Computers have always been her passion. Her mother had always tried to hide the demonic volumes that her watcher had forced her to pore over day and night. But computers can tell you anything.if you just know where to look.  
  
"You always were a night owl."  
  
Willow followed to sound of the voice. Angel was leaning against one of the pillars in the lobby. All she could see was his silhouette and his eyes glowing in the darkness. But she could hear the smile that his voice carried, she always could.  
  
People say that the eyes are the window to the soul, but that's not the case with her father. He rarely gave anything away in his eyes. After her mother died he rarely gave anything he was feeling away. But she could always tell by his voice. His frustrated sighs, his confident claims, but what she loved most of all was his teasing tone and the way that his Irish brogue would always come through when he teased. It was very faint, but even after hundreds of years it was still there. It was the only time that she would get a glimpse of what her father might have been like in his mortal life.  
  
"It must be in my blood." She said with a smirk.  
  
"Want to tell me why you are walking around at this time of night?" said Angel as he stepped out of the shadows.  
  
"I'm just a little worried about telling everyone. I called Dawnie and she said that they would all be here in the morning. Cordy has been watching us a little strangely as well, don't you think?"  
  
"Cordelia is just being Cordelia. She is a lot different than she used to be. We're like a family here - Me, Wesley, Cordelia, Gunn, Fred and even Faith." "How is Faith by the way?"  
  
"She's a model prisoner. She's learning that all actions have consequences and she is trying to make up for hers. She's changed so much. I look at her and all I see is a scared little girl that had no one to turn to. She is on her road to redemption and she knows that she doesn't have to walk that road alone. Even Cordelia and Wesley have started to warm up to her. I'm actually starting to suspect that there is something going on between her and Wesley. I shouldn't be surprised they have both had hard lives."  
  
"That would be funny to see. Who do you think would wear the pants in that relationship?" she giggled out loud while Angel tried to stifle his own laugh.  
  
They had been talking in the lobby for so long that they didn't realise that the sun had risen. Willow looked at the clock and noticed that it was now 8:30am.  
  
They both turned at the sound of the door being unlocked. The door opened to reveal a very cheerful ex-cheerleader.  
  
"Good morning Angel, Willow."  
  
"Hey, Cordy."  
  
"Hi Cordelia. I'm sorry about my mood yesterday." said Willow.  
  
"That's ok; Angel kind of told me, Wes, and the rest of the crew about what's going on. I'd be pretty pissed if my father hid a big secret from me. You should have seen his big cheesy grin when he told me. I never thought that I would ever see a grin let alone a cheesy one on brood boy's face."  
  
"Well at least someone isn't going to totally freak." said Willow.  
  
"I'm sure that Buffy, Dawn and Xander aren't going to freak. If they do then they don't deserve to be your friends." replied Cordelia.  
  
"Wow, Cordelia Chase saying something nice to me, who would have thought it? Thank you." She smiled genuinely at Cordelia and the smile was returned.  
  
Angel watched the two of them during this exchange and he smiled as the two young women regarded each other with such warmth. He didn't know how he would react if they didn't take to each other as they were both going to be a big part of his life. Cordelia is his best friend and Willow is the daughter that he has missed for so long.  
  
"Hey, who wants a coffee? I brought doughnuts." said Cordy as she hoisted a large box of doughnuts onto the counter.  
  
"Did someone mention doughnuts? Looks like we arrived just in time."  
  
Everyone turned to the voice and noticed that Xander and the rest of the Scooby gang had arrived.  
  
"Alexander Harris always thinking with his stomach." Replied Cordelia as she went over to Xander and hugged him hello.  
  
"So little Dawnie here said that you rang Willster and that you wanted us to come out here so you could tell us some news. Hey dead boy." Xander said while he was walking up to his best friend.  
  
"Don't call me that! Hello Buffy." replied Angel.  
  
"Angel, Cordelia it's nice to see you again. I thought you said you were visiting family Will?" Buffy said in a stern tone.  
  
"I am. Angel is my father." 


	4. The Backlash

Title: Sins of the Father  
  
Author: Jedi Slayer Kimmy (angel_w_bite@hotmail.com)  
  
Disclaimer: These characters belong to people that make a couple of kickass shows on TV.  
  
Author's Note: Sorry about the long absence between updates. I've had this chapter written out for weeks but homework has prevented me from posting it.  
  
A few people have commented on how I am going to get around the 'vampires can't have children' and 'Buffy you're the only woman I've ever loved' parts of the show. Quite frankly this is my own little universe and I really didn't want to include that stuff otherwise the entire premise of the story would be shot.  
  
Please read this chapter and keep the reviews coming. Even if you hate it I want to know about it so I can improve my writing. I'm toying with the idea of incorporating a little Willow & Xander romance to what I already had planned for the story. Let me know what you think about it. Thoughts are shown with * *  
  
Kim  
  
Summary: Willow discovers a secret to her past that involves one of the Angel Investigations team. Everyone one else finds out that Willow isn't exactly who she claims to be. Will it tear the Slayerettes and AI crew apart? AU  
  
Part 4: The Backlash  
  
The silence of the room was deafening. Willow looked around the room, her face searching out the faces of her friend to find that they each had a look of shock.  
  
She turned to Xander who had begun to laugh nervously.  
  
"Well that was a bit of a bombshell Will!" his stunned voice quickly turned to one of anger.  
  
"But what do you want us to do about it? Do you want us to congratulate you on being Dead Boy's kid? Maybe we should get a badge and a ribbon and make him an honorary Slayerette. I don't know how I'm supposed to feel. I mean I come here to find out that my best friend in the whole world has been lying to me for as long as I've know her and quite frankly I'm pretty stunned about it."  
  
He shrugged his shoulders and looked down at the floor. Xander then began laughing again. This shook Willow to her very core. It wasn't his jokey laugh or a nervous laugh, Xander was pissed and for the first real time in her life all of his anger and rage was pointed at her. Xander looked up at Willow with a combination of hurt and anger written on his face.  
  
"I mean if you have kept all of this stuff hidden from us what else are you hiding?"  
  
Xander's eyes burned into hers. Willow could see his eyes that were usually filled with humour and love were filled with something else. They were like angry daggers and with each look they were piercing her heart, but she couldn't look away. Her pain filled eyes began to flood up with tears and all of a sudden a rush of words began to flow out of her nervous mouth.  
  
"I just found out that Angel was my father two days ago. But if you want to know more about me try this on for size: Ira and Sheila Rosenberg are my aunt and uncle, my mother was a slayer, my baby sister was kidnapped as a toddler, my last name is Deluca and I'm not even Jewish!"  
  
The young red headed girl stood there breathing heavily like that outburst had sapped her of all of her energy. Her cheeks were flushed and Xander looked at her with a sad smile on his face.  
  
*She looks just like she does when she babbles.*  
  
Angel watched as Buffy, Dawn, and Cordelia looked on at the scene quietly taking everything in. He looked at Buffy's face trying to read her emotions but all he saw was a face in deep thought.  
  
*What am I supposed to say here? It hurts that Willow didn't tell me because we're best friends and it hurts that Angel didn't tell me because we were in love for so long but I love them both so much.  
  
Until now Buffy had remained silent. Her eyes caught with Angel's for a second and she shared a smile with him and remembered why she had loved him so deeply. She broke her gaze with Angel and turned it towards her friend. Tears filled her eyes as she spoke to Willow in a pleading tone.  
  
"How could you not tell us anything? This is a lot to take in and you did it all alone. Did you ever think that we loved you and we would have helped and supported you through all this?"  
  
Everyone then looked at Buffy like she was a madwoman as tears were pouring out of her eyes while she stood laughing hysterically. She continued laughing until she met the questioning stares of her friends.  
  
"To think that we would have our late night phone calls and I would gab on about how dreamy Angel was. Then I though how funny it would be if the roles were reversed and you were gossiping about how gorgeous Giles you thought Giles was."  
  
The mood of the room seemed to lighten as Buffy's infectious laughter spread to everyone else in the room, everyone except Xander. He looked at Willow with an expression of disgust as he stormed out of the hotel into the cool Los Angeles night.  
  
Willow's face scrunched up with hurt as she slowly began to walk up the dusty, old steps of the Hyperion. A small hand reached out and grabbed her, fiercely pulling her into a bear hug. Dawn offered Willow a tear-filled smile as she hugged her.  
  
"He had no right to treat you like that. He's just upset. But he'll get over it, you'll see."  
  
A torrent of tears flooded Willow's eyes and trickled down the porcelain white skin of her face.  
  
"I hope so Dawnie, I really hope so."  
  
Willow disengaged herself from Dawn's hug and began to ascend the dusty stairs once more.  
  
Angel felt a pang in his un-beating heart as his watched the dejected figure of his daughter slowly make her way upstairs. We watched her with sadness in his old eyes until he could see her no more. Anger replaced the sadness as he skulked outside into the night.  
  
*I'm going to rip Xander limb from limb and feed him to the zoo animals*  
  
Cordelia had been watching this scene quietly from the front counter. She winced as she heard the front door slam behind Angel's angry form. She turned towards the two Summers sisters who were now sitting quietly on the tattered lobby couch and spoke in a soft, gentle voice.  
  
"Where do we go from here?"  
  
Author's note 2: A few people might not be happy with my characterisation of Buffy in this chapter but I have my reasons for it. I have read many stories where Angel falls in love with someone other than Buffy and when Buffy finds out she transforms into Buffy, the Whiney Slayer. I really hate how such a strong character like Buffy can turn into such a whiney, jealous hag at the sight of an old love. When we fall out of love with someone we eventually get over it and move on and that is what I am trying to show of Buffy in this chapter. Plus I didn't put alternate universe in the summary for nothing!  
  
Kim 


	5. The Broken Family

Title: Sins of the Father  
  
Author: Jedi Slayer Kimmy (angel_w_bite@hotmail.com)  
  
Disclaimer: No, wishful thinking will not make these characters mine.  
  
Summary: Willow discovers a secret to her past that involves one of the Angel Investigations team. Everyone one else finds out that Willow isn't exactly who she claims to be. Will it tear the Slayerettes and AI crew apart? AU  
  
Author's note: Well I got this chapter out pretty quickly. It is amazing how inspired one can get while waiting two hours for a tow truck on the side of the freeway to pick up my old Holden, which over the last few weeks has been dubbed the 'Satan-mobile.'  
  
I'm making the assumption that the Slayerettes and the AI team have all met and know of each other. I didn't want to bog this chapter down with introductions between the two groups. I'm also introducing Faith to this little ficcie. Buffy and the rest of the crew share a strained relationship with Faith but there are no major slug-fests in the works.  
  
Please read and review - otherwise I'll have to sic the 'Satan-mobile' on to you. You know you're scared. ;)  
  
Kim  
  
Part 5: The Broken Family  
  
Angel was angry and after an hour wandering around Los Angeles he still hadn't come face to face with the source of his anger.  
  
He slowed his frenetic pace and eventually stopped; sitting down on a bench of the park that he had been stalking through. He rubbed his face with frustration at the events that had just unfolded over an hour ago.  
  
He thought of the smile he had shared with Buffy.  
  
*Are we ok now? Does she forgive me?*  
  
A smile passed over his face once more as he finally believed that both he and Buffy had healed over their lost love. Lost love, a concept that was quite familiar to Angel in his 240+ years on this earth.  
  
He had only loved two women in his entire life and un-life. Two slayers at that, so kind, caring, yet strong. Maybe that's why he had fallen in love with them. Isabella and Buffy were so similar that they could have been the same person. How could someone so evil be lucky enough to fall in love twice, correction now it was three times? He had finally weaned himself off blonde slayers but the characteristics of this girl remained the same as the other two: kind, caring, yet strong.  
  
"Yep, no more slayers for me. I like 'em brunette and tactless."  
  
He sat there lost in his thoughts until a voice came up behind him.  
  
"Cordy always said that tact just meant you weren't being honest."  
  
"So, how long have you been standing there Xander?" said Angel as he turned around to face the young man.  
  
"Long enough to hear your proclamation of love for Cordelia, Dead Boy." He smirked in the direction of Angel.  
  
"Well it better stay between us or I'll pretend that your neck is a straw, got it." Said Angel with a fake threatening tone.  
  
"Got it, keep quiet or you'll use me as a human juice box.. I'm sorry about before, I didn't mean to blow up at her like that. I've got so many secrets and she is the only one on this planet that I have told them to, why couldn't she return the favour?" He said as he stared shamefully at the ground.  
  
Angel looked at him and thought that he looked quite like a child who had been caught with his hand in a cookie jar.  
  
*He loves her. Xander loves Willow*  
  
"It's not me you have to apologize to. She's really hurting over this and she didn't need you to rub salt in her wounds. I think that you should talk to her. The two of you need to sort this out before you have no friendship at all." He looked pointedly at Xander while he spoke these words.  
  
"I think that I'm going to let this cool off a bit. Go back to Sunnydale and think about things for a while."  
  
"Running away won't sort out anything Xander. She needs your support now more than ever."  
  
"I can't stay.I'll just make it worse.I...I've got to go now.leave.go Sunnydale." Xander said nervously, "Bye."  
  
"What about Buffy and Dawn, how are they going to get home?" Angel replied.  
  
"I'm going to have to sort this out now aren't I." he said as reality came flooding back into his distressed mind. He sat down dejectedly next to Angel on the bench, all while frustratingly pushing his hand through his hair.  
  
* No way out of this one Harris *  
  
"No time like the present." Replied Angel as he grabbed Xander's arm and pulled him in the direction to the Hyperion.  
  
Meanwhile.  
  
Three concerned females were standing in the door way of Willow's room at the Hyperion. Willow has fallen asleep not long after the argument. The tearstains on her face being the remnants of the events that had transpired earlier.  
  
"Anyone up for some chocolate" whispered Cordelia.  
  
"Oh Yeah" was the reply of the two Summers girls.  
  
Cordelia passed one more troubled look towards the sullen Wicca and closed the door.  
  
The three girls trudged down the stairs, there hearts heavy at the turn of events.  
  
"Xander is an ass." exclaimed Dawn as she angrily sat down on the bottom step of the long staircase.  
  
"He's an ass but he loves her. We have to just accept what has happened at let the two of them deal with it in their own way." replied Cordelia as she passed the chocolate bar to Buffy.  
  
"But with the stubbornness between the two of them we have a better chance at telling a mule what to do." quipped Buffy.  
  
The silent thought between the three women was interrupted as three figures walked through the door.  
  
"Have the fireworks ended or have we arrived in the middle of a war zone." Said Gunn in a serious tone.  
  
"No war zone here, but Xander stormed out and Angel followed suit not long after." replied Cordelia as she took a bite of her chocolate."  
  
"You don't think Angel would do anything to him do you?" asked a worried Fred from the corner of the room.  
  
"I don't know they are both pretty touchy on the subject of Willow." answered Buffy.  
  
"So what have you guys been up to while the drama unfolded?" asked Dawn as she walked over to the group and joined in on the conversation.  
  
"We made sure we were damn well out of the firing line." answered Gunn.  
  
"What he is trying to say is that we went to the prison and visited Faith." piped in Wesley.  
  
"So how is Faith doing Wes?" asked Cordelia as she popped another piece of chocolate into her mouth.  
  
"She has a parole hearing in a few days. If all goes well she will be out of jail by the end of the week."  
  
"Really? They let murderers out of jail that easily." inquired a sceptical Buffy.  
  
"As much as I'd like to be on your side Buffy, Faith's changed; she's trying to make amends for her actions. I even hear that she is a regular church goer at the prison parish." replied Wesley.  
  
"Faith, the born-again Bible basher.that has a nice ring to it don't you think?" smirked Gunn as he began digging into the nearly finished bar of chocolate.  
  
"It is quite a surprise. But I think that we should all endeavour to give her the help that she so desperately need to make it through this difficult period of transition. I know she threw it back in our faces the last time, but, I truly believe that she is up to the challenge and could do with a little support." added Wesley as he took off his glasses and hastily began to clean them.  
  
Unbenounced to the others, Willow had snuck downstairs into Angel's office and placed a creamy white envelope onto the desk. Then with a mumbling of words and a flick of her wrist she was gone.  
  
The next day  
  
Daylight was beginning to surface when Angel walked into the hotel. The lobby was empty but remnants of chocolate bars covered the front counter.  
  
*Everyone must be sleeping*  
  
With nothing to do and no one to talk to Angel wandered aimlessly around the lobby before settling down in the cool leather of his office chair.  
  
It was then that he noticed the white envelope on his desk. His named had been printed on it with his daughter's delicate hand. The letters etched and flowed into one another so gently and serenely, the complete opposite of what Willow's mood had been over the last two days.  
  
As worry filled his mind he hurriedly opened the envelope to see what it held. He ripped out the smooth, white sheet of paper and voraciously read the words that it contained.  
  
Dad,  
  
It feels a little weird to be calling you that. I've decided to take a little time to myself and think about our current situation. I want our broken little family to have a chance so I'm going to find our missing piece. I received some information on her and I want to check it out. I will be back soon and hopefully I will be bringing Isabella home to meet her father. I'll be in touch. Take care of Buffy and the others.  
  
All my love, Willow Rose Deluca.  
  
He looked fornlornly at the piece of paper and smiled. He had one of his children back and hopefully he would be wrapping his arms around the both of them. 


	6. The Bossy Seer

Title: Sins of the Father  
  
Author: Jedi Slayer Kimmy (angel_w_bite@hotmail.com)  
  
Disclaimer: Just playing with Joss' toys while he is busy with his new ones.  
  
Summary: Willow discovers a secret to her past that involves one of the Angel Investigations team. Everyone one else finds out that Willow isn't exactly who she claims to be. Will it tear the Slayerettes and AI crew apart? AU  
  
Author's note: Three chapters in a matter of a week, you lucky devils. I've also reached a milestone of 20 reviews for this story. I never thought that I would get more than 1 review followed by many flames. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed and to everyone that hasn't the threat about the 'Satan-mobile' still stands. ;)  
  
Part 6: The Bossy Seer  
  
Cordelia was tired and angry. The past month had been a hard time for everyone. Willow had travelled down to confront Angel and all hell broke loose when everyone found out that he was her father. It seemed like a fog had settled over the hotel and they just had to wait for the weather to clear. It was starting to pick up but there was still a lot of work at hand.  
  
Fred and Gunn had done the smart thing and taken off on a vacation together - leaving Cordelia with strict instructions not to call them unless there was an emergency or until this soap opera was over.  
  
Wesley had taken time to help Faith reassimilate herself with the outside world. Faith's re-entrance into the world had been like letting a bird out of its cage - and this young bird relished her freedom. She had officially become a member of the Angel Investigations payroll and had spent her afternoons in the basement with Angel, Buffy, and the rest of the gang training up for the next big fight. The relationships between Faith and the others had been strained at first, but now everything was beginning to get better. She had apologized to Buffy and the others many times and now they were beginning to fit into the rapport that they had developed when she had first arrived in Sunnydale. Maybe she had a chance at redemption.  
  
Buffy and Dawn were both on vacation so they had become permanent fixtures around the Hyperion helping out with any job that was needed. Buffy thought that it was best to stay in Los Angeles because it was likely to be the first place that Willow came back to after her little disappearing act.  
  
When Angel wasn't with the others he had retired to his living quarters. Cordelia had caught him looking at old pictures of Willow, her younger sister and a woman, who she assumed to be Willow's mother. She had looked at the picture of the young blonde woman standing next to Angel and found that Willow's resemblance to her was astounding. It was like looking at a mirror - except for the difference in hair and eye colour. Willow had soulful, chocolate eyes like Angel. Cordelia could just imagine Willow using he big doe eyes to get whatever she wanted out of her father.  
  
They had heard from Willow on several occasions. Cordy would be talking to Angel in his office and magically a tiny white envelope would appear out of thin air on top of the desk.  
  
* That would be a pretty cool party trick. * Then of course there was Xander. Right now he was the biggest source of the problems that had been plaguing the hotel and its inhabitants. Xander didn't take Willow's little secret too well and did a runner all the way back to Sunnydale. She had called him on numerous occasions but she could never get more than a handful of words out of his mouth.  
  
The others hadn't even spoken to him. They blame Willow's disappearance on the harsh words that he had directed to the young witch a few weeks ago. Cordy was fed up with the state of events and it was time for everyone to sort out there problems. She left Sunnydale to get away from all the excess baggage that was carried when you lived on the Hellmouth. Now it had come back and landed on her doorstep and she would be damned if she didn't do anything about it.  
  
With an angry sigh, Cordelia grabbed Angel's keys of the counter and glided into the afternoon sunlight.  
  
* Sunnydale here I come. *  
  
A few hours later.  
  
Cordelia arrived back at the hotel. The cool breeze whipping her hair over her face, furthering her annoyance with the day. Behind her trailed a sullen Xander Harris. His hand firmly gripped in Cordelia's, not as a sign of comfort but because she was holding it in a death grip so he wouldn't run away.  
  
He felt like a child being dragged somewhere against his will. Cordelia's words had really cut him to the bone, that's why he was in his current predicament. He didn't want to go into the hotel but he was more afraid of what would happen if he didn't. He wasn't willing to put his friendships on the line to find out.  
  
They walked like this until they reached the front entrance where Cordelia abruptly let go of his hand.  
  
"So are to ready to face the music." She said as she looked at him pointedly.  
  
" Ladies first." He replied bowing down at her with a slight smirk on his face.  
  
The smirk was quickly wiped off his face as he saw Angel and the rest of the group standing around a figure in the lobby.  
  
"Hello Xander." A/N 2: Sorry to leave it there guys but I really have to start my paper on Aristotle.Evil man! I'll try to get the second half of this chapter out by the end of the week. 


End file.
